


Convalescence

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asanoya follow up to Kenopsia, Noya is healing pretty well, but can't handle the doctor. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back. Back again.   
> I did seriously intend for this to be done much sooner, but Asanoya is one of the harder pairings for me to write and this one fought me every step of the way, from my computer unexpectedly restarting and having to start over to just not knowing what I wanted to do with this.   
> But anyway. Here's this.

Noya wasn’t at school that day, which set every nerve in Asahi’s body on edge. The only thing keeping him together was the text that told him Noya was home sick.

Asahi rushed over to Noya’s house the minute school was over, trying to control the panic in his chest. Noya was fine, he knew that, but he’d also lost Noya once. There was a part of him that wouldn’t be soothed until Noya was by his side.

Nobody was home when he opened the door, kicking his shoes off. He walked upstairs to see just what kind of sick they were dealing with.

Noya was curled up under mountains of blankets, eyes lighting up when he saw Asahi. Asahi sighed his relief. For the most part, Noya looked okay, although flushed with fever. Asahi sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Noya’s loose hair, over his cheeks, and down his neck to the fresh mating mark.

“You’re burning up,” Asahi said, worriedly running his hands over his mate’s forehead. Noya sighed and leaned into the contact. “Has your fever been this high all day?”

Noya shrugged, which meant the answer was probably yes. He really did feel too hot though. Dangerously hot.

“Noya, I think we need to go to the doctor,” Asahi said. “A fever this high could really do some damage…”

“No!”

“Noya?”

“I’m not going to the doctor!” Noya declared, looking about as threatening as a tiny omega with a raging fever could.

Maybe naively, Asahi had assumed that since Noya hadn’t gotten clingy to him like every other omega had, he wasn’t feeling the effects of being kidnapped as badly. Every other omega, even Suga, had a hard time functioning without their alpha, but as long as the pack was around Noya, he was alright.

It was clear that all his fear had been placed somewhere else, however. Specifically, the doctor.

“Just…stay with me?” Noya asked, looking sad. Asahi nodded, picking Noya up to carry him to the kitchen. He was pretty sure Noya hadn’t eaten anything that day.

He let Noya sit on the counter as he started rice and made soup. Noya leaned his head against the cabinets, eyes hazy and slipping into feverish half-dreams. Asahi made sure he didn’t fall off the counter and helped him sip the soup when it was done. He could only handle a few bites of the rice, but it was better than nothing.

Asahi carried Noya back to bed. He slid into bed beside Noya, holding his omega close. They both drifted off to sleep.

And if Asahi caught Noya’s fever, then it was worth it to protect him.

***

The issue of the doctor didn’t come up again until Noya was most of the way through university. Asahi had been trying to get another high fever down for a few days with no luck.

“Noya, we really have to go to the doctor,” Asahi said nervously. He wasn’t sure how Noya would react, but he did know if he had to drag his mate there by force, that was what he was going to do.

Luckily, Noya nodded his head docilely and went with Asahi to the doctor. Aside from some nervous fidgeting in the waiting room, Noya was doing fine up until the doctor suggested drawing blood to test for a few things. Noya tensed in Asahi’s arms, and one look at his face told the alpha that he wouldn’t make it through a blood draw.

Based off what Noya had told him about what happened in high school, Asahi really didn’t blame him for not wanting to go through with a blood draw. It made sense.

“Can you do anything else?” Asahi asked the doctor. Luckily, the antibiotics he prescribed brought the fever down.

***

“Yuu, I know you don’t want to, but it’s important,” Asahi sighed. His omega gave him a baleful look from the doctor’s table. The omega nurse in the corner watched them in confusion. “They have to make sure you and the baby are both safe, you know that.”

Yuu glared at Asahi for a few more moments before sighing and allowing the nurse near him with her equipment. Asahi sat next to him, rubbing soothingly between his shoulder blades.

All things considered, it went very well. The nurse managed to place the needle perfectly on the first try despite all of Yuu’s twitching. When Asahi complimented her, she waved him off.

“Plenty of omegas don’t like needles,” she said cheerfully. “It’s no bother, Azumane-san.” Directed at Yuu. Asahi held a hand down on Yuu’s shoulders as he felt his omega tense in preparation for a snarky remark.

“She didn’t do anything wrong,” he whispered as she left the room. “She doesn’t know.”

Yuu huffed but twisted into Asahi’s arms. Asahi ran a hand down his side, feeling how his hips were starting to widen and his stomach was starting to grow. Despite the trembling in his fingers, Yuu looked okay.

No one thought anything of them looking so nervous in the doctor’s office. After all, this was to be their first child. Everyone expected them to be nervous.

***

Yuu was never perfectly back to the way he was before high school. He couldn’t stand watching doctor shows on TV, couldn’t stand movies with needles. He never could quite stomach taking Kenta to the doctor, leaving that instead to Asahi. All their friends were surprised, assuming Asahi would be the squeamish one.

However, Yuu had gotten better. He could go to the doctor if he really needed to, and that was what mattered. He wasn’t still afraid of what had happened in high school, and that was what was important.

He would always bear the scars of what had happened years ago, but they didn’t have to hurt him anymore. He didn’t live his life in fear, and neither did the other omegas of their old pack. They were better now, and they were safe. They had their families, both found and made, and they were happy.


End file.
